Video content rating systems allow adults to make informed decisions on the type of programs the adults allow children to watch based on ratings categories assigned to the video content. Video content rating systems include the TV Parental Guideline system designated by the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) in the United States, and the Motion Picture Association of America (MPAA) film rating system TV Parental Guideline system also designated by the FCC. A parent may grant or deny a child access to video content based on the rating assigned to the video content.